


Foggy London

by qianwanshi



Series: Single dads [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, adopted family, cute family vacation, i wrote this 3 years ago, set after the get-together I never wrote, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianwanshi/pseuds/qianwanshi
Summary: When Hakyeon had suggested a vacation trip to London for the whole family, he’d had specific views of European architecture, interesting foods, seeing the city under the sun from the London Eye. What he got instead was grey skies for days, fog, and the kind of misty rain that isn't real rain but still makes everything damp and uncomfortable.The good thing was the kids didn't seem to mind. Daewon had just recently turned ten, and Hyunwoo was still as sweet and excitable as always at seven. Seven and a half, as he would never fail to correct anyone who said otherwise.





	Foggy London

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had an entire actual plot for this in my mind, but apparently I only ever completed some short porny bits from the au. I originally wanted to post this after the get-together fic, but seeing as I wrote it almost 3 years ago, that ship has sailed. Figured I'd toss it out there, anyway. Enjoy!

When Hakyeon had suggested a vacation trip to London for the whole family, he’d had specific views of European architecture, interesting foods, seeing the city under the sun from the London Eye. What he got instead was grey skies for days, fog, and the kind of misty rain that isn't real rain but still makes everything damp and uncomfortable.

The good thing was the kids didn't seem to mind. Daewon had just recently turned ten, and Hyunwoo was still as sweet and excitable as always at seven. Seven and a half, as he would never fail to correct anyone who said otherwise.

They ran through the puddles ahead of Hakyeon and Taekwoon, trying to make bigger splashes than each other and laughing loudly the entire way. Hakyeon watched them, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. 

"How are they not freezing to death," he mumbled to himself.

Taekwoon let out a little breathy laugh. He shifted toward Hakyeon slightly, walking closer to be a little warmer. "They're kids," he said simply. "Nothing like that ever bothers them."

Hakyeon shivered again and shook his head. "They're crazy. I just can't wait for a hot shower." He stepped ahead of Taekwoon, raising his voice to be heard. "Boys!" He pointed once they turned around at the big blue sign of their hotel that had just become visible around the curve of the street.

"Can we run?" Daewon asked loudly from where he stood.

"Be careful, okay?" Hakyeon shouted back. Taekwoon was silent next to him, watching the boys run along the sidewalk and through the puddles, making sure to not lose sight. "They're fine," Hakyeon said to him, tone almost teasing. 

Taekwoon hummed at him but didn't look away.

When they finally reached the hotel entrance, both boys were standing outside still, waiting and catching their breath.

"Slow!" Hyunwoo yelled at them both, laughing.

"Dad, did you see us racing?" Daewon asked, excited. "Hyung, did you see? I won!"

Taekwoon nodded. "I saw."

They shuffled together into the hotel and toward their room, the kids' shoes squelching from the water with every step.

"Are you boys cold?" Taekwoon asked once they were all in the elevator.

Both boys were fairly soaked from all of their splashing and running. Hyunwoo shook his head no wildly, but could do nothing to hide the shaking of his entire little body.

"You're going to change as soon as we're in our room, okay?" Taekwoon continued.

Hyunwoo continued to shake silently.

"Can we put on pajamas?" Daewon asked, arms wrapped around himself as well.

"We still have to go for dinner, but if you want to rest for a while, yes," Taekwoon answered.

"Can we get pizza!?" Daewon grabbed Taekwoon's arm. Hyunwoo mimicked him, adding on an extended and shivery "pleeeeeeeeease".

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon who looked at the kids. "We'll think about it, let's go."

He ushered them out of the elevator and into their room where they began to strip out of all their clothes immediately, leaving them in a trail behind them. Hakyeon scooped every piece up as he followed behind them.

In the main bedroom, he helped the two of them find their pajamas in their suitcases, Taekwoon helping Hyunwoo pull his dry shirt over his head.

The kids climbed into their shared bed and under the big blanket together, Hyunwoo wiggled down into the bed, getting warm. His eyes were already heavy. They'd been out since the early morning and were still tired from their flight a few days before as well. Even Daewon, who would always insist he has outgrown naps, was looking comfortable and sleepy.

Taekwoon, who was digging around his own suitcase for clothes, stood and announced his move to go take a shower. Hakyeon pushed his damp hair aside and took another look at the kids.

"Let's put on a movie while we fall asleep, hm?" He suggested, getting a happy nod from Daewon.

He flicked through the movie menus slowly until Daewon chose one he wanted, Hyunwoo already sleeping soundly on his own pillow.

Hakyeon stood, moving around the room and tidying a few things. He could hear Taekwoon's shower in the next room as he arranged the kids' wet clothes over the sparse hotel furniture to dry. By the time he was back in the bedroom proper, Daewon had completely fallen asleep as well, arms tossed cutely above his head.

Walking quickly back to the front door, Hakyeon made sure the extra locks were all done. He shuffled quietly back to grab his fresh clothes and moved toward the large bathroom, opening the door without a sound.

The bathroom was blissfully warm and Hakyeon could feel his muscles all tensed from the cold relaxing right away. He latched the lock and stripped of his clothes before pulling the shower curtain aside suddenly.

Taekwoon's body jolted from the shock, hand moving to rest on his chest with a heavy sigh a second later. "Don't scare me, Hakyeon." His face looked annoyed, but he was pulling Hakyeon into the shower at the same time, clear that he wasn't angry at all. 

"They're both passed out," Hakyeon said. "I was still freezing out there."

Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon under the spray of the water, pushing his wet hair back. 

"Are you washed?" Hakyeon asked, hands hanging limp at his sides while he let Taekwoon run his hands over his hair, neck, shoulders. 

He nodded, quiet. "I need to shave, too," he said finally. 

Hakyeon brought one hand to Taekwoon's face then, running his thumb along his jaw. "Maybe you shouldn't, you might look sexy with some scruff," he said, looking serious.

Taekwoon made a face at him. "No, I wouldn't."

Hakyeon smiled at him, fighting back a laugh he knew would be too loud. His hand wrapped easily around the back of Taekwoon's neck instead, tilting his head just slightly to tug him into a kiss.

Only when Hakyeon's hand started to shift from his neck to his chest and stomach did Taekwoon pull away. He grabbed Hakyeon's arm, holding it perfectly still. 

"The boys-"

"-Are both asleep," Hakyeon interrupted.

"You don't know how to be quiet," Taekwoon said, voice matter of fact.

Hakyeon's face fell into a grumpy pout. He knew Taekwoon wasn't wrong, but still, so rude.

"Just let me wash your hair," Taekwoon said with a little smile.

He turned Hakyeon so he was facing away from him, pouring shampoo into his hand and lathering his hair up. He worked his hands through slowly, Hakyeon's eyes falling shut right away. His fingers massaged along Hakyeon's temples to behind his ears, thumbs working at the back of his head and into his neck, working into a few small knots there under the hot water.

His fingers were firm, but gentle as they moved, and Hakyeon could feel the familiar warmth curling like tangible little tendrils in his belly, expanding. He was horribly turned on suddenly and Taekwoon had no idea. 

Hakyeon was shocked out of his cozy little trance when Taekwoon moved him under the spray of the water again, rinsing the soap out of his hair. He turned to face Taekwoon again when he maneuvered him, swiping some water away from his eyes and face.

Taekwoon was frozen with his hand on the bottle of body wash on the shelf, staring at Hakyeon. 

"Really?" He gestured vaguely at Hakyeon standing there, hard and quiet. 

Stood pouting for another quiet moment, Hakyeon finally gave up on that to whine at him.

"What did you expect!" He nearly stomped a foot but stopped, trying to avoid looking like a child. "You know how I feel about your hands and you just _rub_ me with them!" He huffed out a heavy breath.

Taekwoon turned Hakyeon around again, filling him with worries of neglect. When he heard the bottle of body wash pop open, he was sure he was right, Taekwoon really wasn't going to help.

His soapy hands started at his back, making sure to spread the bubbles all over, scraping a little with his dull nails. He moved to Hakyeon's chest from behind, still only focusing on washing him. Every little scrape and gentle touch went straight to his erection, he was fighting hard to not whine out loud. 

Hakyeon heard Taekwoon's breathing change minutely and turned to look, Taekwoon grabbing his shoulders firmly and keeping him still. He managed to see enough to be sure what he'd thought he'd heard.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hakyeon whined again. "Taekwoon don't laugh."

He actually laughed out loud then at him, but said nothing else, stepping a bit closer. His hands were still full of soap, washing along his chest and belly, one thumb brushing over a nipple but playing it off like an accident. 

"You're ridiculous," Taekwoon said after a long while.

He moved so he was pressed flush against Hakyeon from behind, one hand sliding to wrap around his middle and the other wrapping loosely around his cock, moving slowly. Hakyeon's hips jerked into his fist once before he fought to relax himself a bit. He melded back against Taekwoon's front, head dropping onto one of his shoulders; the spray of the shower hitting him square in the chest now.

"You can call me whatever want as long as you keep doing that," Hakyeon said, voice strained.

Taekwoon laughed at him again, shoulders shaking against where he held him. He tilted his head, kissing Hakyeon's cheek, jaw, along his neck.

"Can you stay quiet?" Taekwoon asked, voice soft again. He twisted his wrist immediately after, still jerking him at relatively normal speed. Not slow enough to be torture but not fast enough to really get him off. 

Hakyeon nodded against his shoulder, biting his lip through his 'mhm'.

When Taekwoon picked up his speed then, Hakyeon did his best to keep everything at gasps and little sighs, biting back any moans that threatened to break through. Taekwoon normally could be full of teasing, finding every sensitive spot and moving slowly. This time was different, Taekwoon going for speed instead, flicking his wrist on every upstroke, grip a bit loose and fast.

It all had Hakyeon's knees going weak, shaking against Taekwoon. He reached one hand up to grip around Taekwoon's bicep, keeping himself balanced the best he could. 

The arm around Hakyeon's middle held onto him tightly, fingers pressing into his side firmly. Hakyeon shifted himself a bit, hips rocking into Taekwoon's hand first and then back, Taekwoon was hard too. He gasped at the sudden pressure before moving into it, hips pressing against Hakyeon's backside, cock sliding easily with each little shift of his hips.

Hakyeon arched back against him, gripping his arm even tighter before forcing himself to speak.

"Wait, stop," he said, breathless.

Taekwoon was a bit slow to listen, but he stopped, confused for a moment.

"What-" he started.

Hakyeon turned himself around then, pulling Taekwoon first into a kiss.

"I don't think this was very fair," Hakyeon said with a little smile.

He moved himself so he was standing sideways in the shower, able to lean against the wall. He grabbed Taekwoon by his hips to pull him forward, aligning their bodies again.

Taekwoon pressed their hips together first, testing almost. Hakyeon wrapped a fist around them both impatiently, pleased when Taekwoon's eyes fluttered shut briefly.

Taekwoon's hands, big and firm, grasped Hakyeon's hips. Holding him still, Taekwoon started to move. He pressed their hips together, erections sliding together into Hakyeon's hand. He watched Hakyeon's face as he fought away his sounds, and Hakyeon watched his own hand, being sure to adjust to any movements he needed to.

His head dropped back after several minutes, clunking against the wall. His breath was shaky when he looked at Taekwoon again, eyes dark and unfocused.

"I can't-" he gasped once. "Taekwoon, I-"

Taekwoon surged forward to kiss Hakyeon, muffling his loud moan when he came a moment later, clinging to and shaking against Taekwoon's body. His hips and cock twitched against Taekwoon who hadn't stopped moving, come dripping down over his fingers and to the shower floor.

Hakyeon pulled away from Taekwoon, pausing to catch his breath. He moved, then, wrapping his hand around Taekwoon alone, allowing him to thrust up into his fist and kissing against his shoulder and neck. He sucked against the skin of his neck lightly, only a hint of teeth right behind his ear. Taekwoon gasped quietly, his hips faltering momentarily.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon said in a low voice. He flicked his wrist once, twice, watching Taekwoon carefully the entire time.

Dropping his head to Hakyeon's shoulder, Taekwoon was breathing heavily, little sounds escaping him. His body finally tensed, hands still gripping tightly to Hakyeon's hips, his own hips snapping forward when he came. Hakyeon held him through it, feeling each little tremor that shook through him.

When they both finally came down again, the sound of the shower was pattering loud in the air. 

Taekwoon checked that the water was still warm enough, adjusting the handle slightly and pulling them both back under the spray. He wiped them both clean carefully, thin fingers wiping his come off of Hakyeon's hip and telling himself he was too old to feel embarrassed about that.

Hakyeon was running his hands under the water and rubbing them together without even paying Taekwoon any mind. He had a soft little smile playing on his lips when he finally looked back up at Taekwoon.

"How can you come so quietly?" Hakyeon asked. 

Taekwoon sighed, embarrassed. "I just do, I don't know, finish your shower."

"Don't be shy, babe," Hakyeon said. "Maybe you could teach me!"

"Finish your shower," Taekwoon repeated. "I'm going to shave."

He moved to step out of the shower, but Hakyeon grabbed his arm, stopping him short. He tugged his arm, pulling him into several lingering kisses. 

"Love you," Hakyeon muttered against his lips happily. 

"Mhm," Taekwoon hummed back. He started to move away again but Hakyeon held tight, staring at him pointedly. Taekwoon stared back blankly for several seconds. "Love you too."

Hakyeon smiled, kissed Taekwoon one more time, and let him out of the shower finally. He washed himself quickly and turned the shower off. When he stepped out, Taekwoon was mostly dressed, leaning over the sink and shaving under his chin.

He stood and toweled his hair off lazily, letting his body air dry next to the tub. Taekwoon rinsed his face and pulled his shirt over his head, setting Hakyeon's clean clothes on top of the toilet seat for him to grab.

"You okay?" Taekwoon asked, hand on the doorknob.

Hakyeon nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

\---

Hakyeon climbed into bed, leaning back into Taekwoon comfortably. He grabbed his arm, wrapping it around himself.

The movie he'd put on for Daewon was still playing, the main characters of the cartoon getting into some silly fight together. Hakyeon snuggled closer, struggling to pay attention to the television at all, too warm and comfortable. 

He must have dozed off, because when he next opened his eyes the credits were rolling across the screen and the room was a bit darker by twilight rolling in. Hyunwoo was awake, sitting in the bed next to Taekwoon, playing one of his little handheld games.

"Papa's awake!" He announced, barely glancing away from his game.

"Good thing, my arm is going numb." Taekwoon shifted underneath him. 

Hakyeon laughed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake," he mumbled quietly. "Didn't realize I fell asleep." 

"You snored," Daewon said from where he still laid in his bed.

Hakyeon nearly screamed at his offense. "I didn't snore!" He shouted.

Hyunwoo fell back onto the bed, giggling. "You did!"

Huffing and pouting, Hakyeon crossed his arms. "You know, I was thinking about dinner." He turned to Taekwoon. "I think we could get pizza, but the boys should get something else. Vegetables?"

Daewon groaned loudly and Taekwoon smiled.

"We should get milkshakes, too," he suggested.

Hakyeon 'ooh'ed, Hyunwoo flopped against Taekwoon's side.

"Daaaad," Daewon whined. "I'm sorry, you didn't snore, /please/."

Looking very thoughtful about the situation, Hakyeon dropped his chin into one of his hands.

"I guess we can share our pizza though..." He trailed off. Daewon jumped out of his bed and toward Hakyeon, wrapping around one of his arms. "What do you think?" He asked Taekwoon.

Taekwoon nodded once. "I think we could all use some pizza," he said.

Hyunwoo pumped one little arm in the air, cheering.


End file.
